1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novel nucleic acid sequences, polypeptides encoded by the novel nucleic acid sequences and antibodies specific for such polypeptides, useful as probes or primers for the diagnosis, prognosis and management of prostate cancer and methods relating thereto. More particularly, the present invention concerns probes, primers and methods useful in diagnosing, identifying and monitoring the progression of prostate cancer through measurements of gene products. The present invention also concerns a novel prostate specific gene and methods of treatment for prostate cancer, based upon the disclosed nucleic acid and polypeptide sequences.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
Genetic detection of human disease states is a rapidly developing field (Taparowsky et al., 1982; Slamon et al., 1989; Sidransky et al., 1992; Miki et al., 1994; Dong et al., 1995; Morahan et al., 1996; Lifton, 1996; Barinaga, 1996). However, some problems exist with this approach. A number of known genetic lesions merely predispose to development of specific disease states. Individuals carrying the genetic lesion may not develop the disease state, while other individuals may develop the disease state without possessing a particular genetic lesion. In human cancers, genetic defects may potentially occur in a large number of known tumor suppresser genes and proto-oncogenes.
The genetic detection of cancer has a long history. One of the earliest genetic lesions shown to predispose to cancer was transforming point mutations in the ras oncogenes (Taparowsky et al., 1982). Transforming ras point mutations may be detected in the stool of individuals with benign and malignant colorectal tumors (Sidransky et al., 1992). However, only 50% of such tumors contained a ras mutation (Sidransky et al., 1992). Similar results have been obtained with amplification of HER-2/neu in breast and ovarian cancer (Slamon et al., 1989), deletion and mutation of p53 in bladder cancer (Sidransky et al., 1991), deletion of DCC in colorectal cancer (Fearon et al., 1990) and mutation of BRCAl in breast and ovarian cancer (Miki et al., 1994).
None of these genetic lesions are capable of predicting a majority of individuals with cancer and most require direct sampling of a suspected tumor, making screening difficult.
Further, none of the markers described above are capable of distinguishing between metastatic and non-metastatic forms of cancer. In effective management of cancer patients, identification of those individuals whose tumors have already metastasized or are likely to metastasize is critical. Because metastatic cancer kills 560,000 people in the U.S. each year (ACS home page), identification of markers for metastatic prostate cancer would be an important advance.
A particular problem in cancer detection and diagnosis occurs with prostate cancer. Carcinoma of the prostate (PCA) is the most frequently diagnosed cancer among men in the United States (Veltri et al., 1996). Prostate cancer was diagnosed in approximately 189,500 men in 1998 and about 40,000 men succumbed to the malignancy (Landis et al, 1998). Although relatively few prostate tumors progress to clinical significance during the lifetime of the patient, those which are progressive in nature are likely to have metastasized by the time of detection. Survival rates for individuals with metastatic prostate cancer are quite low. Between these extremes are patients with prostate tumors that will metastasize but have not yet done so, for whom surgical prostate removal is curative. Determination of which group a patient falls within is critical in determining optimal treatment and patient survival.
The FDA approval of the serum prostate specific antigen (PSA) test in 1984 changed the way that prostate disease was managed (Allhoff et al., 1989; Cooner et al., 1990; Jacobson et al, 1995; Orozco et al., 1998). PSA is widely used as a serum biomarker to detect and monitor therapeutic response in prostate cancer patients (Badalament et al., 1996; O'Dowd et al., 1997). Several modifications in PSA assays (Partin and Oesterling, 1994; Babian et al., 1996; Zlotta et al, 1997) have resulted in earlier diagnoses and improved treatment.
Although PSA has been widely used as a clinical marker of prostate cancer since 1988 (Partin and Oesterling, 1994), screening programs utilizing PSA alone or in combination with digital rectal examination (DRE) have not been successful in improving the survival rate for men with prostate cancer (Partin and Oesterling, 1994). Although PSA is specific to prostate tissue, it is produced by normal and benign as well as malignant prostatic epithelium, resulting in a high false-positive rate for prostate cancer detection (Partin and Oesterling, 1994).
While an effective indicator of prostate cancer when serum levels are relatively high, PSA serum levels are more ambiguous indicators of prostate cancer when only modestly elevated, for example when levels are between 2-10 ng/ml. At these modest elevations, serum PSA may have originated from non-cancerous disease states such as BPH (benign prostatic hyperplasia), prostatitis or physical trauma (McCormack et al, 1995). Although application of the lower 2.0 ng/ml cancer detection cutoff concentration of serum PSA has increased the diagnosis of prostate cancer, especially in younger men with nonpalpable early stage tumors (Stage Tlc) (Soh et al., 1997; Carter and Coffey, 1997; Harris et al., 1997; Orozco et al., 1998), the specificity of the PSA assay for prostate cancer detection at low serum PSA levels remains a problem.
Several investigators have sought to improve upon the specificity of serologic detection of prostate cancer by examining a variety of other biomarkers besides serum PSA concentration (Ralph and Veltri, 1997). One of the most heavily investigated of these other biomarkers is the ratio of free versus total PSA (f/t PSA) in a patient's blood. Most PSA in serum is in a molecular form that is bound to other proteins such as .alpha.1-antichymotrypsin (ACT) or .alpha.2-macroglobulin (Christensson et al, 1993; Stenman et al., 1991; Lilja et al., 1991). Free PSA is not bound to other proteins. The ratio of free to total PSA (f/tPSA) is usually significantly higher in patients with BPH compared to those with organ confined prostate cancer (Marley et al., 1996; Oesterling et al., 1995; Pettersson et al., 1995). When an appropriate cutoff is determined for the f/tPSA assay, the f/tPSA assay can help distinguish patients with BPH from those with prostate cancer in cases in which serum PSA levels are only modestly elevated (Marley et al., 1996; Partin and Oesterling, 1996). Unfortunately, while f/tPSA may improve on the detection of prostate cancer, information in the f/tPSA ratio is insufficient to improve the sensitivity and specificity of serologic detection of prostate cancer to desirable levels.
Other markers that have been used for prostate cancer detection include prostatic acid phosphatase (PAP) and prostate secreted protein (PSP). PAP is secreted by prostate cells under hormonal control (Brawn et al., 1996). It has less specificity and sensitivity than does PSA. As a result, it is used much less now, although PAP may still have some applications for monitoring metastatic patients that have failed primary treatments. In general., PSP is a more sensitive biomarker than PAP, but is not as sensitive as PSA (Huang et al., 1993). Like PSA, PSP levels are frequently elevated in patients with BPH as well as those with prostate cancer.
Another serum marker associated with prostate disease is prostate specific membrane antigen (PSMA) (Horoszewicz et al., 1987; Carter and Coffey, 1996; Murphy et al., 1996). PSMA is a Type II cell membrane protein and has been identified as Folic Acid Hydrolase (FAH) (Carter and Coffey, 1996). Antibodies against PSMA react with both normal prostate tissue and prostate cancer tissue (Horoszewicz et al., 1987). Murphy et al. (1995) used ELISA to detect serum PSMA in advanced prostate cancer. As a serum test, PSMA levels are a relatively poor indicator of prostate cancer. However, PSMA may have utility in certain circumstances. PSMA is expressed in metastatic prostate tumor capillary beds (Silver et al., 1997) and is reported to be more abundant in the blood of metastatic cancer patients (Murphy et al., 1996). PSMA messenger RNA (mRNA) is down-regulated 8-10 fold in the LNCaP prostate cancer cell line after exposure to 5-.alpha.-dihydroxytestosterone(DHT) (Israeli et al., 1994).
Two relatively new potential biomarkers for prostate cancer are human kallekrein 2 (HK2) (Piironen et al., 1996) and prostate specific transglutaminase (pTGase) (Dubbink et al., 1996). HK2 is a member of the kallekrein family that is secreted by the prostate gland (Piironen et al., 1996). Prostate specific transglutaminase is a calcium-dependent enzyme expressed in prostate cells that catalyzes post-translational cross-linking of proteins (Dubbink et al., 1996). In theory, serum concentrations of HK2 or pTGase may be of utility in prostate cancer detection or diagnosis, but the usefulness of these markers is still being evaluated.
Interleukin 8 (IL-8) has also been reported as a marker for prostate cancer. (Veltri et al., 1999). Serum IL-8 concentrations were reported to be correlated with increasing stage of prostate cancer and to be capable of differentiating BPH from malignant prostate tumors. (Id.) The wide-scale applicability of this marker for prostate cancer detection and diagnosis is still under investigation.
In addition to these protein markers for prostate cancer, severel genetic changes have been reported to be associated with prostate cancer, including: allelic loss (Bova, et al., 1993; Macoska et al., 1994; Carter et al., 1990); DNA hypermethylation (Isaacs et al., 1994); point mutations or deletions of the retinoblastoma (Rb), p53 and KAI1 genes (Bookstein et al., 1990a; Bookstein et al., 1990b; Isaacs et al., 1991; Dong et al., 1995); and aneuploidy and aneusomy of chromosomes detected by fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) (Macoska et al., 1994; Visakorpi et al., 1994; Takahashi et al., 1994; Alcaraz et al., 1994). None of these has been reported to exhibit sufficient sensitivity and specificity to be useful as general screening tools for asymptomatic prostate cancer.
A recent discovery was that differential expression of both full-length and truncated forms of HER2/neu oncogene receptor was correlated with prostate cancer. (An et al., 1998). Analysis by RT-PCR.TM. indicated that overexpression of the HER2/neu gene is associated with prostate cancer progression. (Id.)
In current clinical practice, the serum PSA assay and digital rectal exam (DRE) is used to indicate which patients should have a prostate biopsy (Lithrup et al., 1994; Orozco et al., 1998). Histological examination of the biopsied tissue is used to make the diagnosis of prostate cancer. Based upon the 189,500 cases of diagnosed prostate cancer in 1998 (Landis, 1998) and a known cancer detection rate of about 35% (Parker et al., 1996), it is estimated that in 1998 over one-half million prostate biopsies were performed in the United States (Orozco et al., 1998; Veltri et al., 1998). Clearly, there would be much benefit derived from a serological test that was sensitive enough to detect small and early stage prostate tumors that also had sufficient specificity to exclude a greater portion of patients with noncancerous or clinically insignificant conditions.
There remain deficiencies in the prior art with respect to the identification of the genes linked with the progression of prostate cancer and the development of diagnostic methods to monitor disease progression. Likewise, the identification of genes which are differentially expressed in prostate cancer would be of considerable importance in the development of a rapid, inexpensive method to diagnose cancer. Although a few prostate specific genes have been cloned (PSA, PSMA, HK2, pTGase, etc.), these are typically not up-regulated in prostate cancer. The identification of a novel, prostate specific gene that is differentially expressed in prostate cancer, compared to non-malignant prostate tissue, would represent a major, unexpected advance for the diagnosis, prognosis and treatment of prostate cancer.